VOX Box: Heretic Saga 23
Characters * Crimson Avenger * Gimmix * Shining Knight * Desperado * Sideways * Bulleteer * Heretic Location * Morrison Park, Gotham City, NJ * November 10th 2016, 2321 Local Time VOX Archive * Desperado: What do you mean Shelly's not in control? spurred footsteps Who else would be in control, Shelly? And don't even dare try to tell me I'm talking to the blasted tin can you're wearing. * Heretic: huff, groan, footsteps, armor clanking * Shining Knight: scoff Shelly? * Heretic: scream What is happening... What the hell... footsteps, armor clanking, loud scream * Gimmix: footsteps Shelly, it's okay... It's me, Jackie. * Heretic: shuffling, smash * Gimmix: painted groan, cough Ow... * Crimson Avenger: Uh-oh... She's gonna run for it! footsteps * Heretic: clanking, grenade clattering, rapid footsteps * Desperado: Whoa there! footsteps, grapple, boom, hiss * Crimson Avenger: scoff It's just smoke! Let me go! footsteps * Desperado: sigh Jackie? Ystina? You two okay? * Shining Knight: armor clanking, clatter I'll survive... * Gimmix: I'm good, but this will leave bruise over my right eye. clatter We chasing her or what? * Desperado: Yeah, let's go finish this. footsteps, footsteps: 2 instances * perspective: following asset: 'Heretic' * Heretic: rapid footsteps What is happening to me? rapid footsteps What have I done? hiss, sob, rapid footsteps Which way was it? pant, rapid footsteps Why do I feel so different? wheeze, pant, rapid footsteps I hate you. Do you hear me you piece of scrap! I hate you! Why have you denied me your power? cough, cough, sigh, stumbling footsteps Please, help me... Give me strength... thud, armor clanking, pant, pant I know what you want, but I can't give it to you... mystic thrum, pained hiss I won't give it to you! They're my friends! thrum, pained scream No! I won't do it! mystic thrum, pained sob, whimper, mystic thrum, scream of agony * Crimson Avenger: footsteps, clatter Shelly! I'm here for you! It's okay. mystic thrum, clatter, piece of armor clanking on ground, whack, grapple, groan, mystic thrum, clatter, piece of armor clanking on ground * Heretic: grapple Leave the armor alone! shout, whack * Crimson Avenger: footsteps Shelly, it's killing you! You got to be able to see that! You're fighting it and resisting the urge to feed it the suffering it demands and in turn it's feeding on your suffering! * Heretic: clatter, armor clanking It's my choice. * Crimson Avenger: I won't let you kill yourself... Kill me if you have to, but I won't let you kill yourself like this. * Heretic: scoff You don't even know me! chuckle I'm not resisting it to spare you. Jackie, Greg, and Tina are the only Soldiers left that remember me... sob, sad chuckle * Crimson Avenger: Right... Okay, I understand that, but... footsteps You spared Alix's life. She doesn't know you. * Heretic: I... pause No! I I would have killed her. I was prepared to kill her... I just spared her to get rid of flitter. * Crimson Avenger: scoff I don't think so. * Heretic: You don't know me! * Crimson Avenger: Yes, I do... I'm the team's profiler. It's my job to know you. I've read your file and heard everyone's tales of you and your exploits, Shelly Gaynor. * Heretic: shout I'm not Shelly! Not anymore! * Crimson Avenger: You're Shelly Gaynor. The Whip. La Latiga. * Heretic: hiss Stop it! I am Heretic! I am al Swut! I... I... armor clanking, thud I... I'll... I... I'll prove it! * Crimson Avenger: Yeah? How you planning on doing that? * Heretic: clanking, clatter, footsteps I'm going to kill you. footsteps * Crimson Avenger: I'll see it when I believe it. clattering on floor: 2 instances I think Ystina had the right idea abo- * Heretic: crack, smash, slam * Crimson Avenger: thud * Heretic: chuckle, stomp You were saying? thrum, sigh of relief * Crimson Avenger: whimper, groan, clatter, angry hiss, mystic crackle What? burning So much anger... * Heretic: chuckle, mystic thrum, sigh of relief * Crimson Avenger: gasp, body rolling, pained hiss, angry groan, mystic crackle, fabric burning ... What is this? * Heretic: smash, whack, crack, stomp, whack, whack, smash, mystic thrum, maniacal chuckle * Crimson Avenger: Shelly! hiss Stop it! * Heretic: Not a chance! chuckle I'm not Shelly! whoosh * Crimson Avenger: grapple and I'm not playing around! growl, wham * Heretic: mystic thrum, snap, bones breaking, pained scream * Crimson Avenger: I told you to stop! You should have listened! scoff, clatter, slam, whack, smash, whack * Heretic: breaking, pained scream, thud I yield... * Crimson Avenger: Too late! shout, mystic thrum, guns clattering on floor: 2 instances, whoosh, hands catching guns: 2 instances Vengeance is mine! shout, mystic crackle, fabric burning * Desperado: gunshot * Crimson Avenger: cough, stumbling footsteps ... Wing? thud * Gimmix: footsteps You shot Lee? Greg, why the hell did you shoot Lee? * Shining Knight: footsteps She was about to kill Shelly. We all saw it. * Desperado: We don't shoot people when they're surrendering. * Heretic: Thank yuo, Greg... I know I could- * Desperado: gunshot * Heretic: thud * Gimmix: You were saying? * Desperado: She was reaching for that throwing dagger in her boot. * Gimmix: Huh? * Shining Knight: footsteps Yeah, knife clattering on floor he called it. * Gimmix: But still you- * Desperado: I shot them with non-lethal rounds. They'll wake up with a helluva headache, but I reckon they'll live. * Shining Knight: Risky shooting. If you were off by a few inches- * Desperado: I wasn't though. * Shining Knight: If you were... * Gimmix: How'd you know non-lethal rounds would work on Lee? * Desperado: Headshots always work on zombies. * Gimmix: Yeah, if you're trying to kill them. * Desperado: It was a hunch, okay? * Gimmix: Risky hunch... * Desperado: My hunches got me this far. * Shining Knight: Yeah, stickto your hunches. Your plans suck. * Desperado: scoff How dare you? footsteps, clatter, armor clanking I've got Shelly. Jackie, you think you could get Lee? * Gimmix: Yeah, I can get Lee. She weights like what? Ninety pounds, soaking wet? I can handle her. * Shining Knight: Pretty sure she weights more than you do, Jackie... * Gimmix: Yeah, well, I'm all muscle. * Shining Knight: And Fae-glamour. * Gimmix: That, too. clatter, footsteps * Desperado: Make sure you grab those swords, Ystina. 2 instances, spurred footsteps * Shining Knight: Okay. 2 instances, spurred footsteps * Desperado: And those armor pieces. Last thing we need is a new Heretic. 2 instances, spurred footsteps * Shining Knight: I can handle that, too... 2 instances, spurred footsteps even with a broken arm. * Gimmix: So what now? 2 instances, spurred footsteps We take Shelly back to the apartment and chain her up for a detox or something? * Desperado: 2 instances, spurred footsteps That's the plan. * Shining Knight: 2 instances, spurred footsteps So let's save some trouble, scrap that and go with a hunch. * Desperado: scoff The lack of respect I have to deal with... laughter: 3 instances Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 22. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 24. * In VOX Box: Heretic Saga 21 Shelly was taken over by El Penitente, but thanks to Black Bat's mission in the previuos VOX he lost the control. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 23 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline